Ice Age: The Meltdown/Transcript
Transcript Oh, boy! This global warming is killing me! This is too hot, the ice age was too cold. What would it take to make you happy? (SCREAMS) This, I like! Whoo! (SCREAMING) Whoo! Yeah! Oof! ANIMAL: Oh, no, you won't catch me! (CRYING) (SID WHISTLES) No running, James! Camp rules. Make me, Sloth! Sid: Make me, sir! Its all about respect, Sarah. You just ate! Wait an hour! Hector! No, no! You can't pee-pee there! Ok, ok! there is fine, Ashley! Stop picking your, Piata! Stop! , you're supposed to wear blindfolds! Ok! Hey, it's my turn to hit the sloth! , mine. mine, mine, mine! Hey! You didn't have any candy in you! Lets bury him!! Manny: Hey, hey! Whoa! Who said you kids can torture the sloth? Diego: Manny, don't squash their creativity. Sid: Hey Manny! Diego! My bad mammal-jammel! Wanna give a sloth a hand? Look, I opened my camp! Come forth and sit, It means camp of Sid! Congratulations. Youre now an idiot in two languages, Shhhh, ! not in front of the K-l-D-G! These little guys love me! Right, Billy? Dont make me eat you! Funny, kid! That's why they're called kids! I told you Sid, Youre not qualified to run a camp, Oh! Since when do qualifications have anything to do with childcare, ? Besides, these kids look up to me, Im a role model to them! I can see that, You guys never think I can do anything, but Im an equal member of this herd! I made this herd, ! , and you need to start treating me with some respect!! Come on! Sid! Sid! We were just kidding!! Hey! Let's play pin the tail on the mammoth!! Manny & Diego: Sid! Sid: Can you stop! I'm gonna get some respect! Ill show 'em! Manny: And so, in the end, the little burro reached his mommy, and they lived happily ever after, Good job! Question! Why does the burro go home? Why doesn't he stay with the rabbit? Because. He wanted to be with his family I think he should go with the girl burro! , That's a better love story! OK! Well, when you tell your burro story, thats what he'll do. 'Burro' is a demeaning name, Technically, it's called a wild ass! Fine. The wild ass boy came home, , to his wild ass mother, See! Thats why I called it a burro! Could the burro have a grazing problem? - That would make him more, relatable, -Boring! Its not believable! - Do burrows eat their young? - It's not a very satisfying ending! Sometimes I throw up! They lived happily ever after, You can't get more satisfying than that! One big happy family! Thats the way its supposed to be! Then, where's your big, happy family? Diego: Then, the hungry tiger eat the pesky little kids! You ok, buddy? Manny: Sure, why not? Diego: I just thought you- Manny: Story times over, the end! - Out of the way! Run for your lives! - Hey, watch it! Where's everybody going? The world's coming to an end! What are you talking about? Fast Tony! He says the world's going to flood! Fast Tony: Folks, I hold in my hand a device so powerful, it can actually pull air, right out of the sky! Gather round, gather round! Pardon me, do you have gills ma'am? So you can't breathe under water? My assistant here will demonstrate! Hey, I can smell the ocean! Fast Tony: What are you doing? I can't sell that now! You suck air through your mouth you moron! If you're a pupil of mine, and I'm starting instruction, you'll have plenty of air for eons to come! Of course, don't stay buried! Manny: Why are you scaring everybody with this doomsday stuff? Fast Tony: I'm trying to make a living here pal, It's all part of my weather forecast! The 5 day outlook is calling for intense flooding, followed by the end of the world! With a slight chance of patchy sunshine , later in the week Come on! Don't listen to him, Fast Tony would sell his own mother for a grape! Are you making an offer? I mean no! I would not! Havent you heard? The ice is melting! You see this ground? It's covered in ice A thousand years ago it was covered in ice, A thousand years from now, it will still be ice! Say, buddy. not to cast aspersions on your survival instincts, but, haven't mammoths pretty much gone extinct? What are you talking about? I'm talking about you being the last of your kind! Ahh! Your breath smells like ants! Be as that as it may, When's the last time you saw another mammoth? Ah! Don't pay any attention to him Manny Mammoths can't go extinct, they are the biggest things on earth! What about the dinosaurs? The dinosaurs got cocky! They made enemies! -Look!, some idiot's going down the eviscerator! Please tell me thats not our cue! Sid: OK, I'm gonna jump on the count of 3! One, Two... Manny: Sid! Don't move a muscle! Were coming up! jump!. jump!, jump!. jump!, , jump, jump, jump, jump! Sorry, Sid: Two and three one thousands, Two and four one thousands... Manny: Sid! What are you doing? Get down from there! Sid: No way! Im going to be the first to jump off the eviscerator, And then you guys are gonna have to start showing me some respect! Manny: You jump off this and the only respect you're gonna get is respect for the dead! Diego: Come on Manny, He's not that stupid. But, I've been wrong before. Sid: Geronimo!!! Hey, watch it! I can't breath! I think I just coughed up my spleen! Manny: Diego! Retract the claws please! Diego: Oh, right, sorry. Sid: You know, if I didn't know you better Diego, I'd think you're afraid of the water. OK, OK! Good thing I know you better! Manny: Guys, Fast Tony was right. everything is melting. It's all gonna flood. Come on. We've gotta warn them. Maybe we can rapidly evolve into water creatures. That's genius, Ed, Call me 'Squid'. Gees. this whole thing's a piece of junk! I can't believe I live here! What? I can breathe, I present you with this revolutionary gizmo, we call, Bark!! Its so buoyant, it actually floats! I'll show you something that floats! Alright, it's your funeral! You see! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Giant balls of fury larva, the size of mammoths, raining from the sky!! Ahh! Go suck air through a reed! You gotta listen to him! Hes right about the flood! I am? I mean, uh, Yes, I am! Wait a minute! You're the one who said, there wasn't going to be a flood! Why should we listen to you? Because we saw whats up there! The dam's gonna break. The entire valley is gonna flood! VULTURE: Flood's real, alright... ALL: Huh? and it's coming fast. Look around. You're in a bowl. Bowl's gonna fill up, ain't no way out. What are we going to do?! Unless, you can make it to the end of the valley, there's a boat, It can save ya! I don't see anything, Fine, You all better hurry. grounds melting, walls tumbling. rocks crumbing, survive that, and you'll be racing through water! coz in three days time, Its going to hit the geyser fields, Boom! ALL: Boom? (WHIMPERS) There is some good news, though. The more of you die, the better I eat. (ALL GASP) I didn't say it was good news for you. Ooh. He must have been a real pleasure to have in class. (RUMBLING) (THUD) (ALL SCREAMING) Damn! Alright! You heard the scary vulture. Lets move out! Manny, Do you really think there's a boat? I don't know, But in a few days this place, is gonna to be a mile under water, If there's any hope, it's that way Manny, lets go! We've got an overturned cliff on the far right lake, traffic is packed up as far as the eye can see. Ohhh! And it looks like there might be a fatality! I call the dark meat!! Come on, everybody! Lets go! Come on. Come, come, come! Get in! Come on Grandpa, come on! We have to go! Well, I'm not leaving! I was born in this hole and I'll die in this hole! Do we have to bring this crap? I'm sure there's crap where we're going! Ahh! This was a gift from my mother! Manny: Okay! Keep it moving. keep it moving! Sid: Manny, Manny! I've just heard you're going extinct! Diego: Hey! If you ever master hygiene, try working on sensitivity. Manny: I'm not going extinct! Kids! Look! The last mammoth! Well, you probably won't see another one of those again! See?! Where is James? Fast Tony: Stu! Come on, Stu! Let's blow this ice cube stand! Stu! Folks! Be the first in the valley to have your very own mobile home! SID: (SINGING) Someday When you've gone extinct When you make us sing... MANNY: Shut up, Sid. SID: Okay. (SINGING) Stop, hey, hey What's that sound? All the mammoths are in the ground Stop singing, Sid! SID: (SINGING) If your species will continue Clap your hands If your species... Sid! I'm gonna fall on you again, and this time I will kill you. Sid: Ok, someone doesn't like the classics! Manny: What if you're right? What if I am the last mammoth? Sid: But Manny, look on the bright side. you have us! Diego: Not your most persuasive argument, Sid. Mammoths? Manny: I knew I couldn't be the last one! I felt it in my trunk! This stinks! Come on! Cholly: Sorry! My stomach, hates me! Well, Don't that put the 'stink' in extinction! Whoa! Sheesh!! Oooh, Nasty! Manny? Manny: I ah, I need to be alone for a while, You go on ahead. I'll catch up. Sid: One truly is the loneliest number. Ow! Ow!, Hey! Ohh, these work great!! Cool! Missed me, missed me! Try and come and kiss me!! Ill get 'em! Which end is up? I dunno, That makes two! Hey, ugly! Ow!, I've got to sit on that! Got you! Ok! I'm going in! - Sid! - What?! I felt some breeze in that one! Smile! Over here! - Surrender? Never! Cool!! Diego: If any one asks. there were 50 of them, And, they were, rattlesnakes. Here kitty-kitty, Diego: Big mistakes you miscreants! Miscreants? Sid: Uh, Diego, they're possums. Retreat! I guess it's just you and me now. I knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one! Me too! Everyone falls out of the tree every now and then, they just don't admit it! Wait, what? Some of us have a tough time holding on to branches I mean it's not like we're bats or something, We don't have wings to keep us up! And you were in the tree. because? I was looking for my brothers, They are always getting into trouble, Brothers? You mean there's more? Sure! , lots of us Where? Everywhere, under rocks and holes in the ground, Usually we come out at night, so birds don't carry us off! Help! Help! Well!! Shave me down and call me a mole-rat!! You've found another mammoth! Where? Wait a minute! I thought mammoths were extinct! What are looking at me for? I don't know, Maybe because you are a mammoth? Me?! Dont be ridiculous! Im not a mammoth! Im a possum! Right, good one! I'm a newt, This is my friend, the badger, and my other friend the platypus! Why do I got to be the platypus! Make him the platypus! This guy giving you trouble, Sis? Sis? Thats right, these are my brothers, Possum, Possum, Possum I don't think her tree goes all the way to the top branch! Manny, the brink of extinction is a bad time to be picky Hey, She should come with us! Are you insane? No way! Ok! Manny wants me to ask you if you'd like to escape the flood with us What the? Id rather be road kill! That could be arranged! Ha, funny! Let me have a little word with my brothers, Ellie! Are you crazy? Were not going with them! Look! Well never make it in time if we only travel at night, These guys can protect us out in the open. What do you say? - Ow! - Why did you invite them? Because you might be the only two mammoths left on earth. He has a point! Im sorry. When did I join this dating service? My brothers and I would be delighted to come with you, if, you treat us nicely! See that! Thats the total opposite of nice! Maybe we'll have ourselves a little snack before we hit the road Want a piece of us? lets go! Bonsai, ! - I got him! - Ow! You know the best part, ? Were carrying diseases! Ok! Thanks to Sid, we're now travelling together, and like it or not, we're going to be one big happy family! Ill be the daddy, Ellie will be the mommy, And Diego will be the uncle who eats the kids who get on my nerves! Now lets move, before the ground falls out from under our feet! I thought fat guys are suppose to be jolly, Im not fat! Its this fur that makes me look big! Its poofie! Ok, he's fat, Folks! Escape from the flood is a, perfect time to shed those unsightly pounds, with fast Tony's, disaster diet! You, ma'm! You look like a big fat hairy beast! How'd you like to lose a tonne or two of that? Would I ever! Don't listen to him, Vera! You're already thin as a twig, I also have the perfect cure for your eyesight, my blind friend! Ohh, We'll never make it at this pace! Ellie, it's ok! You can lose the camouflage! Ellie: You're safe! Ok, safe? Please!! Crash, Eddie, You two, Go scope it out! - What you got? -Perimeter looks to be all clear captain Roger that, four-niner, over! Roger. Over! All clear! Hawk!! What are you doing? Playing dead, ! Manny, Why don't you do that? Because, Im a mammoth! But you do it for treats, right? Is he gone? Youre safe! Get up, Man!, if you weren't here, that hawk would have swooped down, and snatched me up for dinner! Thats how Cousin Wilson went! Boy, I really feel for you, I do! I can't even imagine what it would be like, to be the last one of your species! Im not the last one! Oh, You brave, brave soul, that's right, don't give up hope, Ellie? Look at our footprints, they're the same shape Well, how do I know those arent your footprints? Well, then, look at our shadows. we match! Youre right! Were the same! You must be part possum! You wish! Diego, there are whole continents moving faster than you, lets go! We got to catch up with the others! Hey! Knock it off!! Oh cry me a river, blubber tooth tiger. Have some fun! Cant you see the ice is thin enough. without you two wearing it down? Oh, Diego. The ice may be thin, but its strong enough to hold, a ten ton mammoth and a nine ton possum! Ellie, get up! If you play dead, you'll be dead! Look at me! Diego? Diego! Come on, Come on! This may sting a little, Sid: What in the animal kingdom was that? I don't know, but from now on, playing safe, ! Water? Not safe! That, was the bravest thing I've ever seen, It was nothing really, I, Oh! It's not a compliment,! To a possum, bravery is just dumb! Yeah! Were spineless, Lily-livered! Maybe mammoths are going extinct because they put themselves in danger too often! Maybe you should run away more! Good point! Thanks for the advice! Happy to help! Do you believe her?, "Bravery is just dumb! Maybe you should just run away more, " Shes infuriating and stubborn and narrow-minded! You like her, I do not! Dont worry; your secret is safe with me! Sid: Oh, and so is yours. Diego: What secret? Sid: You know, the one where you can't swim? Diego: Thats ridiculous. Sid: Fine, but we're living in a melting world buddy! You're gonna have to face your fears, sooner, or later. Ok! Ready Eddie? Set! Lets roll! Wait for me! Ellie: Don't wait, gotta roll, meet you at the other end! Manny: So, you think she's girl for me? Sid: Oh, yeah. She's tons of fun, and you are no fun at all! She completes you. Yeah, yeah!! Hey! Hey, Manny! Can you pull back the tree, - and shoot me in the pond? - No! Aw, come on, Now. how do you expect to impress Ellie with that attitude?! - I don't wanna impress her! - Then why are you trying so hard to, , convince her that she's a mammoth? Manny: Because, that's what she is! I don't care if she thinks she's a possum. You can't be two things! On contraire, my, friend! Tell that to the bullfrog, the chicken hawk or turtle-dove! He's never gonna let up on you! It'll be easier if you just go with it! So, what you want me to do? Pull back the tree, and shoot me into the pond! I don't know, Well, if you are too lame to do it, - we can get Ellie. - No, no, no, no, I can do it, I can do it! Yeah, yeah. Come on. come on! Have you done this before? Crash: Ha! Only a million times! Farther, farther, farther, Perfect! Fire! I can fly! I believe I can fly, Eddie: Crash!! Crash, Crash!! Crash, you ok? What happened? Manny shot him out of the tree! Ellie: Whats wrong with you? He said he could do it!! , and you listened to him! Crash, whatever you do, don't go into the light! Can I help in anyway here? You've done enough! Are you happy now? Crash, Crash, don't leave me! Who's gonna watch my back? Who's gonna be my wee man of mayhem? Who's gonna roll in that dung patch with me?!! Crash: Dung patch?! Wait! My legs! I can stand! He can stand! I can run! He can run! Its a miracle! Eddie: Hallelujah! What can I say?, They're boys, , they make my life a little adventure! You guys are so dead! She's not half bad, crazy and confused, but, Sweet! So? So whats holding you back? My family You can have that again, you know, No, Sid. I can't! Ok, ok. But, but, but, think about it! I mean if you let this chance go, you're just letting your whole species go! And that's just, that's just, , selfish! I think I'm starting to get through to him! Wait, wait! I got you! Need help? No, no! Just catching my breath, - You're stuck. - I am not! Alright then, lets go, I can't, I'm stuck! Don't you think that, picking them up like this, would be easier? Ellie? I know this place, You know, deep down, I knew I was different, I was a little bigger than the other possum kids, Ok, a lot bigger! Oh! Now I understand why the possum boys, didn't find me appealing! Thats too bad, Because, as far as mammoths go, you're, - you know, ! - What? Attractive! Really? - Sure, - What about me is attractive? Well, I don't know, well, there's you're, uh, butt? What about it? Its, big? Oh, you're just saying that! No, no, No, I mean it! It's huge, ! biggest darn butt I've ever seen, Oh, that is really sweet! What a crazy day! This morning I woke up a possum, and now, I'm a mammoth! Boy, Manny sure took a big leap with Ellie today, - He sure did. - Yup He stood on the shore of uncertainty, and dove right in, Splash!! Kind of brave, huh, ? the way he faced his, fear! I wouldn't know, Sabre's don't feel fear! Oh, come on! All animals feel fear, Its what separates us from safe! Rocks! Rocks have no fear, and they sink! What are you getting at, Sid? It may surprise you to know that I too, have experienced, fear! - No! You? - Oh, yes! As impossible as it seems, the sloth has natural enemies that would like to, harm, or otherwise, kill us! I wonder why! Oh, jealousy mostly. But the point is, that fear is natural! Fear, is for prey! Well then, You're letting the water make you, it's prey! Just jump in and trust your instincts! You know, most animals can swim as babies, and for a tiger, Its like crawling on your belly, to stalk helpless prey! Put that hunt on, ok?! Now, claw, kick, claw, kick, I'm stalking the prey! Claw, kick, now, I look back over my shoulder, to see if I am being followed, and Im breathing! and I'm stalking and I'm stalking, I am falling, Correction! You're sinking, kind of like a rock! Hey, do we do any special tricks like, roll over? Or do we just, throw our weight around? Sorry, I don't know my own strength yet! Ellie, do you realise that, now we have a chance to save our species? Really? How are we going to do that? Well, you know, -Oh! Uh, uh! Did you just?! -No, - I didn't mean. - I'm not a mammoth for five minutes, , and you're hittin' on me? I wasn't saying, not right now. I'm, in time, ! I was just saying that its, our responsibility, - What?! - That came out wrong! You're very pretty, But, we just met, Responsibility, ?! Just doing your duty, huh? Is that it? Ready to make the ultimate sacrifice, to save your species! Well, I got some news for you, ! You not saving the species tonight, or any other night! So, how did it go? Hmm! Not bad, Ok, lets go! We travelled with you all day, now you coming with us at night! but we can't see at night Then enjoy, the flood! I can't even look at him! Pervert! Making friends, everywhere you go! Just making friends! Watch out, there's a stump! Not anymore, I thought we could walk together Crash, ask the man why he thinks that? She said she thinks you are a jerk, and to go away! She didn't say, Ow! Look! Maybe if we spend more time, Tell him that I need a little personal space right here! She said, go jump in a lake, and possums rule! I can hear her, you know? What do you want? A medal? Stop moving! Thank you! Manny, Ellie! Lock trunks, ! Now! Crash, Eddie! Grab onto that ledge! Funny! And now, what's your real plan? Just do it!! - Bye Eddie - Bye Crash - Bye Ellie - Go now! I'm sorry, if what l said before offended you! What do you mean 'if' it offended me? "That" it offended her, ! "That" it offended her!! I mean "that", "That" it offended you, ! You just overreacted, that's all, What?! Take it back! There are other lives at stake here! Wait a minute! He's got a point! Hes got nothing! - It was a misunderstanding! - It was insensitive! Apologize! Why me? She overreacted, ! Just apologize!! - No! - Do it! Ok, I'm sorry! What?! He's right. I overreacted You mean, you, ? Not another word or Ill come down there , and push you over myself! Oh Oh! Manny! Ellie! Run! I guess we finally did something right together! Hey, don't mind me, just hanging off the cliff here! Remember the good old days? Which good old days? Oh, you know. Yesterday, last week, Back when the trees when up and down, and the ground stayed under our feet! Yup! Those were the good days! Possums were possums and, mammoths were mammoths, ! We should get some sleep, Yeah, tomorrow is the day the vulture said we're all gonna die! No, no, no. I dont want any, No, no, no, no, Wait a minute! Can I help you? Hmmm! Now, thats what I call respect! Nice! Somebody here likes Sid, ! Who is the decorator? I mean, this is fabulous, ! - Fire king. - Huh? Fire king?, hmm! Well. You know, it's about time, someone recognised my true potential! Let there be fire!! If only the guys could see me now! This is either really good or, really bad, ! Oh! No, no, no! Me fire king, Why kill fire king? A thousand years, bad juju for killing fire king!! Superheated rock from the Earth's core, is surging to the crust, melting ice, built up over thousands of years! You're a very advanced race. Together, we can look for a solution! We have one!. Sacrifice the fire king! Well, thats not very advanced, Worth a shot, ! Bad juju!! Water? Water!! Crash, I told you not to drink before bed! I didn't do this, ! At least not all of it! - Whats happening? - We overslept, We need to move What if we're last creatures left alive? - We'll have to repopulate the earth! - How? Everyones either a dude or a sister! Hi Hi, hey Manny, Wow, what a night! You'll never guess what happened to me, ! I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you were sleepwalking Oh, no, no, no. I was, kidnapped by a tribe of mini-sloths, That was going to be my second guess! and they worship me, I mean sure, they tossed me into a flaming tar pit, but they worship me!! Sid, you were dreaming! Come on, The water's rising faster than we're moving! I'm telling you! I was kidnapped, I was worshipped and they, Guys?! Oh, fine! Can we slow down a little? I'm dying here, It was just a figure of speech! Manny: They just sit there, watching us. Sid: I wish l knew what they were thinking. Food, glorious food, we're anxious to try it, Three banquets a day, our favourite diet! Just picture a mammoth steak, - fried, roasted, or stewed, - Oh, food, wonderful food, marvellous food, glorious, fooood!! Food, glorious food, poached possums or flamb! Broth made from a sloth, or savoured to souffl! Why should we debate it? True, you've nothing, but food! Oh, foood, magical food, wonderful food, marvellous foood! Food, glorious food, Flesh, picked off the dead ones! We're famished for food, soon, we'll be the fed ones! Just thinking of putrid meat, puts us in the mood! Oh, food, glorious food, marvellous food, wonderful food, beautiful food, magical food, glorious, , Foood!! There, now you know what they were thinking! Sid: Food, glorious food Manny and Diego: Sid! Sid: What?! It's catchy! - We made it! - Yeah, we showed those scary vultures! Sid: Oh, it's just a little hot water and steam! How bad could it be? I just did something involuntary, and missed! Ok, come on! Manny! Get back!! It's a mine field out there! There's only one way to go, - Straight through! - Straight through? We'd like to keep the fur on our bodies, thank you! We'll head back, then we'll go around, Thats safer! No, no! There's no time, the dam will burst before we make it, - We'll drown! - If we go through this, we get blown to bits! - We go forward! - We go back! - Forward!! - Back!! - Forward!!! - Back!!! - Can I say something? - No!! You are so stubborn and hard headed, Well, I guess that proves it, I am a mammoth! Come on! Fine! I don't know! Drowning sounds like a, much gentler way to go, Blown to bits sounds so, sudden! Ah! He's gonna get himself killed! Manny, wait! Manny?!, ", Kids, look, " ", the mad mammoth, " ", ends up going extinct, " ", You can't be two things, " ", She thinks your a jerk, " ", and to go away, " ", Where's your big happy family?, " "What's wrong with you?" Diego: Hey, come on! We got to go. now!! That way! Do not leave your children unattended, all unattended children will be eaten, - Have you seen a Mammoth? - No, sorry. - Have you seen a Mammoth? - No. No, I havent! Possum, about 11 foot tall? Hey, buddy, have you seen a mammoth? - I sure have, big as life! - Where? I'm looking at him! Not me!! Poor guy! Doesnt know he's a mammoth! I don't see her anywhere! Maybe she is already on board! All right, keep quiet! Come on, get moving! There it is!! Ellie, ! Come on, come on! Run! Push!! You guys got to go, We're not leaving you!! - Im not asking! - Ellie! No! Ellie, don't worry! We're going for help Stay here! Help us! Somebody help! Manny! Manny, ! Manny, It's Ellie! She's trapped in a cave! Ellie!! Manny?! Help! I'll save you, ! Great! Who's gonna save him? You really need to brush! Okay, okay, okay! Jump in, Now! Come on, break it, Come on! You can do this, you can do this, you can do this! Help! Trust your instincts! Attack the water, I am not your prey, I am not your prey, I am not your prey!!! Hector, stalking the prey, Come on, kick! Even babies can do it, ! Come on, claw, kick, claw, kick, Hey! I'm stalking the prey! Eddie! You did it buddy, You kicked waters butt! Nothing to it! Most animals can swim as babies you know! Yeah, but not tigers, I left that part out! There he is, ! Ellie, hold on to me! Manny! They're behind you! There they are! Yeah! We thought we'd never see you again! We're gonna live! We're gonna die! Manny, ! Well, Im not leaving! Grandpa, let go of the boat! The flood is over! This is my boat now! Hey Stu, we made it! We're gonna live! Well, I am anyway, - I'm gonna get you, ! - Oh, no you won't, I don't know, Im thinkin about startin a swim school! "Sid's squids"! All hail, fire king! Uh, Hi? Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Fire king avert flood, Join us, oh great and noble flaming one! Hmmm, Whoa! No, not so fast there, okay? You, you make a quality offer, but fire king has a, prior commitment, ! His herd needs him! He is the gooey, sticky, stuff that, holds us together! He made this herd and, we'd be nothing without him! You mean it?! That doesn't mean, want to touch, Don't ask! Whoa! We're not the last ones anymore! You're not coming? You wanna go with them? I am a mammoth, I should probably be with a mammoth, don't you think? Yeah, unless, Unless, Unless. I, ah, I just wanna say, I need to tell you, I hope you find everything you're looking for! You too, Manny, ? You've come a long way since we met, and Ill take full credit for that, But you need to let go of the past, so you could have a future! Go after her! Its okay, We'll always be here for you, Ill keep in touch, Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're a good friend, , point made. Now, go on, scat! Our Manny's growing up! Ellie! Manny! Ellie, I don't want us to be together because we have to, I want us, to be together because we want to! And I wanna be with you, Ellie! So, what do you say? Oh, Manny, I thought you were going to let, You're possum enough for me! Well, it's just you and me now, Two bachelors, knocking about in the wild! Fine, but Im not gonna carry you, ! I still have my pride, you know, Oh, come on, buddy. For old times sake? Ill carry him! But you're herd's leaving! We are now! Manny, who do you like better, ? Me or Diego? Diego. Not even close! Ha-ha! Told you!! Manny! You can't choose between your kids!! He's not my kid. He's not even my dog! If I had a dog, and my dog had a kid, , and the dog's kid had a DEFAULTSORT:Meltdownpet, that would be Sid! - Can I have a dog, Manny? - No, Ellie, can I have a dog? Of course you can, sweetie! Ellie, We have to be consistent with them!! Sid: I saved you, little buddy! Category:Transcripts Category:20th Century Fox Transcripts Category:Blue Sky Studios Transcripts Category:Ice Age Transcripts